


Grandma Oo La La

by OnceUponACastleOfRizzles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I tried my best okay, I was gonna make it a threesome originally but in the end it didnt fit, I wrote the title of this fic before the havana song came out okay, don't know if ive rated this right but oh well, please read it im begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACastleOfRizzles/pseuds/OnceUponACastleOfRizzles
Summary: Regina is a grandmother now and is starting to feel old and undesirable. Can her other half help her feel better?





	Grandma Oo La La

**Author's Note:**

> I think I started writing this fic about a year ago now and I just forgot about it. I came across it today and it was unfinished so I decided to complete it and post it because yolo right. Forgive all of my mistakes please.  
> I'm sorry if its trash.

Regina mills was a grandmother. This was brand new information for her. Well, new-ish, it had been at least a week since she found out about Lucy whom she fell in love with from the moment she met her. She never thought her world would be filled with so many people that she loved this much but luckily for her, she was blessed to be surrounded by family and love; it was great and it seemed to be ever expanding.

The only issue Regina was having about being a grandmother is the title. When you think of the word grandmother your mind instantly gathers up pictures of old women with grey hair and wrinkly skin in your mind, or at least that’s what was popping up in Regina’s head. But that’s exactly how she was starting to think she was now, old and wrinkly. She had started looking extremely closely at her face in the mirror… just staring. Her make-up free face to anyone else would have them in awe, but Regina saw all kinds of flaws in her reflection.

It’s true, technically she was old really. Though she had been stuck under curses that your body never ages under for so long and therefore, on the outside she doesn’t necessarily look old. Make no mistake however, because the number makes her feel it. Which she knew really was silly, but just the fact that she was feeling old was starting to cause other unpleasant thoughts to fester in her mind too. Things like being undesirable now, which was really the thing that was getting to her most. She could handle being old she knew that was coming whether she liked it or not, what she hadn’t bargained on was falling in love after she became old. So, in Regina’s mind, because she was old she would never stand a chance with the person she fell for.

You see, Regina, along her journey in life so far, had fallen in love with Emma Swan. By all accounts it was a ridiculous notion in Regina’s mind. But she had fallen; she loved the woman and for some reason she had always felt a spark of hope inside that maybe, just maybe, Emma had feelings for her as well. Something inside of her knew it, but Regina pushed that feeling far enough down so that it didn’t get her hopes up.

That’s why the feeling of being undesirable was the worst part of being a grandmother, it was like a confirmation in her mind that of course Emma wouldn’t fall for someone old like her. Emma was young and beautiful so why would she fall for her?

Regina failed to realise that whilst yes, she was a grandmother, so was Emma. If she had realised this then maybe she would understand that being one did not equal being undesirable at all. I mean, Regina very clearly desires Emma, a grandmother, so she was being ridiculous. Sometimes you just can’t control what pops up in your mind though.

All of these thoughts of being undesirable and old made her realise that she needed a distraction or she was just going to sit in her chair feeling a little sad for the rest of the day. She didn’t want to go and see Emma though because she couldn’t really reveal why she was feeling sad without revealing her feelings for the woman at the same time. So, she immediately crossed that out of her mind. There was always Snow… but no. Talking to the mother of the woman you love about feeling undesirable to said woman seemed like the most uncomfortable thing imaginable. Zelena was probably the only person who lived in town who she could talk to and would you believe it, she wasn’t even _in_ town at this precise moment in time. She was taking a mini vacation out of town with Robyn. So basically, she’s ran out of people she could talk to who she felt comfortable enough with to do so.

She continued to stare at herself in the mirror and then it hit her.

She stood up, almost knocking over the entire contents of her desk as she went and flew to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day because she was going to leave the house and couldn’t stay in her night clothes. In fact, she wasn’t just leaving the house, she was leaving the town, no, the realm.

It was time she paid a visit to herself. Not, _herself_ herself, but herself as in her other half, the other part of her, in the other realm. You know what I’m talking about, the not-so-Evil Queen, yes her. God that was hard to get across. But anyway, yes, herself, Regina, Regina 2. Though it would be much easier to tell you about this story if we call Regina 2 by her now preferred name of choice, you know to avoid total confusion, that being Gina. Because after all she was Regina, it was just a lot easier for everyone involved now that she decided to go by Gina. And she liked it, it seemed to suit her other self a lot more than Regina did, even though they were the same person, just Gina had a bit more flare and the name Gina just added to that.

So, anyway, Regina was going to see Gina in the enchanted forest. How is she going to get there you may be asking? Well it just so happens that Regina had a stash of magic beans stored up for just this occasion.

Before Regina and her family had been most recently cursed they had a few more adventures out of Storybrooke together, out of their realm. On which they had found seeds to grow magic beans, and with each new growth came another wave of seeds and they made more and more, enough to make trips to other realms ten times over. Which was in fact very helpful for when they needed to go and visit Gina for things, or just to see how she’s doing and such.

So, in summary, they had a lot of magic beans and it was very handy.

Especially now when Regina needed one. She had some stored in her office downstairs so once she was dressed, magically applying her makeup and doing her hair because she wasn’t in the mood to do it by hand right now, she headed to her office for the bean in mind, or should I say few beans, to get back and just in case something happened to the other one and then headed for her back garden to open the portal.

It seemed the best place to open it seeing as she wasn’t particularly interested in other people knowing her business. Not that it was a secret that she was going, it’s just she didn’t want to be asked about the trip afterwards in case the contents of what happened came up. And it was bound to with the amount of nosey people in this town.

She thought of the place she wanted to go and threw the bean to the ground, within seconds a colourful whirlpool opened up in the ground before her, glowing a lovely hue of purple. _Fitting,_ she thought. Closing her eyes, she stepped forward and fell into the portal, her stomach dropping as she went.

-

Gina was standing on her castle balcony looking at the view in the distance and smiled. She loved a good view. It was her favourite part about having a castle, getting to stare out at the beautiful scenery of the world was something she loved to do and it never grew old.

The next thing she knew a whooshing sound and a glow of purple appeared from behind her. She hadn’t yet turned in time to see the portal itself, but upon looking over her shoulder, Regina was standing before her and if she wasn’t smiling before she was now. She loved it when she got visits from Regina, she always got updates on Henry when she came and she missed him terribly. Come to think of it, it had been an awfully long time since anyone had visited, she must inquire about that. Often, she had thought of going back with Regina but she had always had to consider Robin into the factor.

Unfortunately, lately, or rather a blessing, things between her and Robin were a little rocky and to be frank she was getting bored and slightly annoyed of staying away from the people she had come to know as her family and living here with a baboon she once loved. So maybe, it was time for a change. Maybe it was finally time to go back to the other world with her other half. She’d try and slide it in conversation and see what Regina thought.

“Regina!” She said quickly turning the rest of her body around and practically gliding over to the woman, her red cape following behind her. She pulled herself in to a tight hug which Regina returned gladly.

They were huggers now. At first it seemed a little awkward, hugging what was technically yourself, but over time it had just become a natural thing for them to do when they meet up.

“Gina I’m so glad to see you! It feels like it’s been forever!” Regina tightened the hug between them with Gina happily accepting.

“Well, it’s been a little bit hasn’t it? I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“Well, technically I did.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh you know, the usual, under a curse, nothing major.”

“I see, well that answers the question of where the hell you’ve been.” She pulled back from their embrace. “No matter, you’re here now, and I must say the curse has done wonders for you, you look radiant.”

“You too, are you sure you weren’t cursed also?”

“Oh no, I have other options, you know that.” She winked at her twin.

“Of course.”

“Come, come sit down.” Gina pulled Regina over to the couch located in front of the fireplace, excited to get the gossip from her other half.

“So, let’s cut to the chase, what do you need?”

“Are you suggesting, that I only ever come and see you when I need something? I am very offended.”

Gina just raised her eyebrow and stared at the woman before her.

“Okay fine. Sometimes, more than not, I do that. I don’t mean to do that, it just happens. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be mistaken I don’t mind it, I like it in fact, I am always up for a bit of fun with you and the gang.”

“Mhmm.” Regina hummed suspiciously.

“So, what is it? Need a spell? Or some ingredients? Let off a bit off steam with the ol’ fun of dark magic?”

“No no, it’s nothing to do with that, I actually just came to talk.”

“Oh well, even better, let’s talk.” Gina leaned backwards resting her elbow with her head leaning on the hand attached to the arm, in a listening position on the back on the couch, waiting for Regina to start talking.

“I suppose to start off the conversation I ought to tell you congratulations.”

“Congratulations?” Gina confused as Regina nodded “For what?”

“You’re a grandmother.” Gina’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

“What?” She asked incredibly softly, it really didn’t match her outfit at all. Soft and this outfit just seemed like a really contrasting match. But moving on.

“Yes. Henry has a daughter.”

The light still shone in her eyes and she moved even closer to Regina to grab her hand.

“Really?”

Regina nodded, “Lucy.” She squeezed her hand tighter.

If Regina hadn’t been sitting as close as she was she wouldn’t have noticed a slight tear in the corner of Gina’s eye. It was a tear that was a mixture of extreme happiness but also a hint of sadness. Not sadness that she has a granddaughter and not the kind of sadness Regina was experiencing from her own issue at the moment; but sadness for all the time she has missed with Henry and now finding out she has a granddaughter whom she hasn’t got to meet yet slightly breaks her heart.

“Wow.” Gina said as Regina pulled out her phone with a picture of Lucy for her to see.

“She’s beautiful.” Regina’s other half just stared in awe as she held the phone gently in her hands, as if the phone was actually Lucy and she didn’t want to hurt it – her.

“Then again, Of course she is she’s related to us.” The fact that they weren’t blood related didn’t even cross her mind in that minute, she knew she’d be beautiful because Henry was beautiful. Regina wasn’t about to bring that fact up either, she was just glad to see how pleased with this information her other half was.

“I must say I wasn’t expecting that.” Gina laughed slightly as she tried to wipe away the tear subtly to not draw attention the fact that she was tearing up. She doesn’t like it when people see her cry, but then again, it’s only herself so who cares.

“I wasn’t expecting it either. Until a week ago when the curse broke and suddenly it became very clear to me who the seven-year-old my son was holding hands with was actually my granddaughter. Don’t worry, I teared up too.” By teared up she means full on bawling her eyes out but Gina didn’t need to know that.

Gina just laughed slightly again before looking Regina in the eyes. Regina smiling in return.

“I really want to meet her.” She said a little unsure.

“If you want to, you can come back with me.” It wasn’t the first time she suggested to Gina a trip back to Storybrooke with her, Gina just had always said no before, she wasn’t expecting her to agree this time either to be honest, but to her disbelief, barely seconds after she finished asking the other woman agreed.

“Yes, yes please.”

“Really?” Gina nodded ecstatically in response.

“Okay then. What about Robin?”

At that Gina rolled her eyes, “Screw Robin.”

“No thanks that’s your area.”

“Regina!” Gina gasped in amused shock.

“It was right there I had to.”

“I’ll let you off this time, but seriously, there is no more screwing of that kind.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Good, really good, we just don’t work anymore.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine, I’m happy right now.”

“You are?”

“Of course! I have a granddaughter isn’t that wonderful!”

“Incredibly so.” Regina smiled at Gina before looking down. The other woman sensing something was wrong.

“Regina are you alright, dear?” Gina asked gently.

“Yes. No. Yes. I don’t know.” Regina sighed in frustration.

“Well, you came to talk so, spill.”

“I feel… old?” Gina put her finger under Regina’s chin so that the woman was looking her directly in the eyes.

“Come again?”

“I feel old.”

“Regina. Seriously?”

“What?”

“Have you seen you? Have you seen me? We look damn good.”

“I-“

“Ah ah ah! I can’t have you feeling bad about how you look because that means you feel bad about how I look and we both know I look fabulous so. Don’t.”

“But-“

“No. Regina. You look great, fantastic even. I’d do you.” She said all too seriously.

Regina scoffed then. To anyone else this would seem extremely odd, and really it should seem really odd for herself to hear but it was just normal now, Gina had flirted with her quite often before, it’s just how she is. Flirty.

“You have to say that, you’re me.”

“Yes, but out of the pair of us, I know best.” Gina smirked.

“Hmm.” Regina looked down again.

“Seriously though, why are you feeling old?”

“I’m a grandmother.” She said as if saying that would just clear everything up.

“Yeah, and?”

“It just, makes me feel old, I can’t describe it.”

“Well try.”

“I-“ She stopped to gather her thoughts together, how was she supposed to explain this.

“You know how when you think of a grandmother your mind instantly thinks of old grey-haired women with wrinkles?”

“I guess.”

“Well that’s what I keep imagining when I think of the word grandmother and it’s making me feel so old and undesirable.”

 _Undesirable?_ It was like a lightbulb appeared above Gina’s head in that moment.

“Ah, there it is.”

“What?”

“Undesirable.”

“Yes… that’s how I feel?”

“Who are you wanting to desire you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Regina, I am you, I know how you feel about getting old, I feel the same it literally doesn’t bother me. Unless you’ve met someone who you want to desire you and your mind is coming up with reasons why that person wouldn’t want to be with you.”

“That’s a bit of a stretch.”

“Ah so it’s someone we already know.”

“How- What- No!“

“Oh my god - are you still crushing on Emma?” Regina stared at Gina wide eyed for a second.

“How on earth did you suddenly just jump to that conclusion?”

“Well, I’m not on earth.”

“Gina.”

“What?”

“Be serious.”

“I am.” It was Regina’s turn to raise her brow now. It was like a brow off between the pair. I personally feel bad for the judges of that contest.

“Whatever… how?” Regina enquired.

“How many times do I have to reiterate that I am in fact _you_?”

“Yes, but _you_ have been separated from _me_ for a _long_ time.”

“And?”

“ _And_ so, you don’t know of my latest thoughts and feelings.”

“No but I know of your previous thoughts and feelings and those were pretty steamy.”

“Was not.”

“Was too.”

“Was not.”

“Was t-“

“Gina!”

“You started it.”

Regina huffed in frustration once again before continuing. “Yes I like, sort of love maybe, Emma. Happy now?”

“Extremely. Why aren’t you?”

“Because I’m old and undesirable.”

“I feel like you are completely forgetting the fact that Emma, mother of your son, is also, wait for it, gasp, a grandmother. A shock for you, I know.”

“Yes… true… but, she’s Emma.”

“And you’re Regina. I’m glad we cleared that up.”

“No, I mean, she’s Emma. She’s young, actually young, not like us cheating our looks.”

“Rude.”

“What? It’s true, we shouldn’t look like this at our age.”

“Hah! See, you know you look good.”

“I know I look good for my age, but I don’t feel that I just feel the oldness and undesirableness.”

“I feel like we are going in circles.” Gina rubbed her forehead in frustration, she just wasn’t getting through to Regina.

“How?”

“Because you’re gorgeous and so am I and we are just totally dismissing the obvious Emma thing here.”

“What obvious Emma thing?”

“Regina, she already desires you.”

“Hah! That was a good one. I needed that laugh.”

“She does, don’t tell me you haven’t picked up on that.” She has a little bit of course, as I previously mentioned, but the problem was, she wasn’t sure and she could never truly trust what she thought on that because it may just be wishful thinking.

“I haven’t.” She fibbed.

“Maybe you are getting old.”

“What?!” Regina pulled back from herself, offended.

“Yeah, you aren’t thinking clearly anymore.”

“Oh please.”

“You’re the one being stupid here not me.”

“That’s a first.” She mumbles under her breath, Gina deciding to let it go because she knows the other woman is stressed right now.

“All I’m saying is, Emma already desires you so get over it. Now, I’m going to go get a few bits and then we can go, capiche?” She was no longer interested in this conversation with Regina because she knew she wouldn’t get anywhere, it was best for the woman to talk to Emma about it but obviously she isn’t going to do that of her own free will so she’s going to have to manipulate the situation. Only slightly though. Manipulate with love.

Besides, she has a granddaughter to meet and she didn’t want to delay that.

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye to Robin?”

“I should do that shouldn’t I?” She pondered, resting her hand on her chin in a thinking pose before lifting the one finger in the air to signal she had a solution. “I’ll leave him a note!” and with that she spun around heading for her desk to start writing out her note of goodbye.

“Gina!” Regina wasn’t impressed.

“What?” She continued to write the note as she listened.

“You can’t just leave him a note and not say goodbye?” It was said like it was the most obvious thing in the world but Gina didn’t pick up on that.

“Why not?”

“Because you can’t end it on a note!”

“I can and I will. Besides, this thing started with a note why not end with one. Full circle.” The thing being their marriage obviously. Robin had proposed with a note and so she was ending it with one it just seemed fitting.

“Fine. Do what you want.”

“I shall thanks.” She smirked at Regina and signed the note; rolling it up tight. She then put a spell on it and Regina and she watched the note fly through the air and out the door.

“W-“

“Location spell.”

“But-“

“The string I wrapped it in was from his bow.”

“Ahh. That’s clever.”

“Thank you it’s kind of you to acknowledge my genius side.”

“I’m sure I have before.”

“Whatever you say, Sweetie.” Gina decided that was the perfect spot to end the conversation and she took off poofing around her castle to find necessities she may need. Of course, she could just come back here if she needed any spells or anything.

And with one final protection spell locking up all of her belongings from anyone who dares to try steal from her, she poofed back to Regina, who had already opened the portal ready for them. Gina then grasped Regina’s hand and together they both jumped through the portal, heading back home. Gina’s stomach filling with butterflies, not from falling, from the anticipation of meeting her granddaughter for the first time.

-

They arrived back in Storybrooke, in Regina’s back garden still holding hands and miraculously staying upright, re-entry to this realm always usually has a rough landing for some reason. Either way, there stood Regina and Gina still clasping hands happy to have survived the trip. Portals weren’t the nicest things to travel through so it always has them a little tense throughout their journey.

“New apple tree?” Gina said upon spotting the obviously recently planted tree.

“Yes, for some reason someone chopped it down when we were cursed. Can’t remember why it’s bee-“

“Yes, yes enough of that I only needed a yes or no answer. Take me to see my granddaughter.”

“You can’t go dressed like that.”

“Why not?”

“Well for starters you need to put those away.” Regina said pointing towards the other woman’s chest.

“What, my necklaces?” Gina answered coyly.

“You know perfectly well what I mean.” Gina rolled her eyes before looking down at her breasts, the true objects to which Regina was referring and then sighing as she said, “Fine.”

“Thank you. That outfit is way off limits. Besides you stick out like a sore thumb dressed like that.”

“Maybe I want to stick out, I am a queen after all.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Just get changed please.”

“Fine give me something to wear.”

“You know where the wardrobe is go and pick something out.”

“Fine.” She poofed herself to the bedroom.

Regina on the other hand decided to go and wait for the other woman in her sitting room so she could think to herself and take a deep breath before she is in the presence of Emma once more. The blonde seemed to always capture her breaths lately when she entered a room Regina was in, she needed to harbour as many as possible when around Emma now just so she didn’t drown in her feelings.

As she sat there thinking of the blonde, a small smile made its way onto her face, she hadn’t realised that she had an audience watching her.

“Do stop thinking about Emma would you.”

Regina jumped slightly before turning to the brunette woman and checking over her outfit as she did so, after which she decided to leave the previous comment alone and compliment her other half on her outfit choice.

“Very nice.”

“Thank you, I do look good don’t I.” She chose to wear a blue dress she found in Regina’s closet that had a slit up the side of the leg. She had to wear something that was slightly revealing in some way or she wouldn’t be herself.

“You always think you look good.”

“Because I always do, like you.” She caught Regina’s eye hoping that the hidden meaning relating back to their conversation earlier translated well. Regina didn’t acknowledge it though.

Smoothing her outfit where her hands she says to Regina, “Now come on where are we headed?”

“We need to go to Emma’s house.” Regina said shakily.

“Oh of course.”

-

 _Ding dong._ Emma heard as she sat up in bed barely awake. She looked over to the clock on her bedside table and groaned. It was only 10am, and it was Saturday, who gets up this early on a Saturday? _Regina._ She thought, she was always up early no matter the day. She doesn’t usually come by so early though, aware of how Emma really appreciates her lie-ins. She hoped nothing was wrong and the thought that something might be had Emma flinging the cover off of herself and skipping downstairs and to the front door as fast as possible.

She didn’t even let the brunette speak when she opened the door taking a slight step back which blocked her vision of the second brunette standing just out of sight of the door. She looked into the woman before hers eyes and said, “Regina what’s wrong are you okay?” causing a smirk to appear on the brunette’s mouth.

“Why Emma dear no of course not. Except I’m not Regina.”

“What do you mean?” Emma looked Regina – I mean Gina up and down inspecting the woman that she so clearly thought was Regina.

Regina took that as her cue to move into Emma’s line of sight, “Hello, Regina here.”

“Oh.” Emma looked at Regina and then moved her head back to look at Gina, the confusion morphing into realisation on her face. “OH! Gina!” Emma took a moment to grin pulling on Gina’s arm to pull her into the house, she hadn’t seen the woman in what felt like forever and she was excited that she was there. “I’ve missed you!”

Regina seemed a little sad. Emma didn’t seem that excited to see her, only excited to see Gina. Not that she blamed her, Gina was the more exciting and fun one of the pair. She just followed the two women into the house quietly, shutting the front door as she followed the excited blonde and brunette into the kitchen.

Emma had yet to pick up on any signs of Regina being sad yet though, she was focused on the other woman. Gina had become like a best friend to her before the curse happened and it dawned on her just how much she missed getting to go and see her for one of their late-night fun times. Get your head out of the gutter I just mean drinking fun. Though there was one time – No, no it’s not time to reveal that yet.

But yes, because Emma was so focused on seeing her friend again, she hadn’t realised Regina was frowning slightly. Emma decided to make them all a coffee as she caught up with Gina, Regina just sat at the table watching them talk, she didn’t know what to contribute to the conversation, plus it just meant Emma was distracted enough so that Regina could admire her.

Gina had noticed that her other half was quiet, but she wasn’t sure how to really sway the conversation at this precise time. Besides, Emma was her friend too, sure she wasn’t in love with her, attracted maybe but in love? No. Besides, she had missed her enough to warrant five minutes of conversation without necessarily needing to pull her other half in to the conversation. She can survive for a few minutes without Emma’s undivided attention.

What Gina forgot though, was that she wasn’t even here to talk to Emma really, she was here to meet someone very special. Which is the thought that suddenly pinged into her head as Emma was mid-sentence but she didn’t want to waste any more time.

She had her hand held up in front of Emma, as a sign to pause or stop talking for a minute.

“Emma I’m terribly sorry I’d love to catch up, but really, I’ve just been informed that I am a grandmother and I would really, _really_ love to meet Lucy.” Her face was glowing with happiness as she asked Emma where her granddaughter was.

“Of course! I totally forgot you hadn’t met her yet!”

“Scandalous I know. So where is she?”

“Well, Henry and Lucy are visiting Ella actually.” Emma scratched the back of her head.

“Who?”

“Lucy’s mother.”

“Right. Can someone point me in the right direction?”

“What you’re going to go over there?”

“Of course, I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“I can take you th-, “ Regina was cut off – “No! You stay here I don’t need supervision.” She gave Regina a stern look. It’s not that she didn’t want her to come with her it’s just that she knew Regina needed to talk to Emma.

“Okay,” Emma said looking weirdly between the two of them, “let me right down the address for you then.”

Emma left the room momentarily to find a pen and a piece of paper to write down the required information for Gina.

Before either Regina or Gina could say anything to each other Emma was already back. “Here you go.” She said walking back in the room, her arm with the piece of paper in raised waiting for the other woman to take it from her.

“Thank you so much, Emma. I should be going get going then darling, see you later for drinks?”

“Drinks.” Emma confirmed as Gina kissed her cheek and poofed out of the room.

Emma looked to Regina smiling before saying, “So, how are you?”

-

 _Ding dong._ This time a bell rang on an entirely new house, one Gina had never been to before.

She didn’t want to just intrude, in case she got the wrong house, plus it was incredibly rude to do that.

She stood waiting for a moment before the door in front of her flew open and she saw a young man standing there. She didn’t need confirmation of his name, she already knew it was Henry, she could feel it.

“Henry,” she said almost breathlessly.

“Mom, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine Henry.” She refused to take her eyes off of him, even to blink, which was a trying task.

“Are you sure cause you’re acting weird? As if you’ve no---“ _Wait a minute_ Henry thought as he looked deep into his mother’s eyes.

“Mom?” He tilted his head and in that moment Gina knew he realised it was her. It’s confusing because he had three mothers, two that look the same, but in his heart he can always tell who is who.

“It’s me Henry. I’ve missed you so much.” With that said she pulled him into the tightest hug he had had in a while, possibly even tighter than Regina’s herself when she first laid eyes on him after the curse. Tears once more threatened to fall from her eyes, she felt elated.

“I’ve missed you too mom.” He closed his eyes and pulled her in even tighter, if that’s possible for them to do.

Gina almost forgot momentarily that she was here to meet another certain very special someone.

“Henry,” Gina said into Henry’s ear, not wanting to yet pull back from the hug.

“Yes?” He said.

“Can I meet her… please?” she asked shyly, which was very uncharacteristic for Gina but she was nervous.

“Of course, you can as if you had to ask,” He pulled back from their hug reluctantly but keeping hold of Gina’s hand, pulling her into the house, “She’s just in here.”

“Lucy.” Henry shouted into the Livingroom. _Typical Emma trait_ Gina thought.

“Yeah?” Lucy answered as her father walked into the room with someone behind him hiding.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” He said and moved to the side for Gina to walk further into the room towards her granddaughter.

“Yeah, it’s Grandma, we met last week, are you feeling okay?” she directed towards her father.

“What? OH! No this is Gina, your other grandmother, Regina’s… twin shall we say.”

Gina was so happy that she froze, she couldn’t move, and she couldn’t stop staring, it was getting a little weird to be fair. Lucy hopped off the couch and made her way over to Gina happily.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you other Grandmother Regina.” Lucy didn’t question why they had the same name. Her family was unusual she just went with it.

“Gina.” Henry corrected.

“Gina.” Lucy confirmed. “Hi.” She said with a huge smile as she dived forward to hug Gina. The woman was standing still in shock for a moment as she was being hugged before she finally came back to reality and pulled Lucy into her, resting her chin on top of the girl’s head as she closed her eyes.

“It is so, very, very lovely to meet you Lucy.”

They hugged for a few minutes before Lucy pulled back and looking into Gina’s eyes, she said, “So what should I call you?”

“What do you want to call me?”

“I don’t know. Regina is Grandma, and Emma is G Ma, because ‘she’s cool’ she says, what other names are there?”

“We could just stick with Gina, like G-ina, the G meaning Grandma, only in your case, as you are very special.” She winked at Lucy.

“Yes,” She giggled, “I like it. Hi Gina.”

“Hello Lucy.”

-

After spending some time with Lucy, them both getting to know one another, she sat in the kitchen with Henry chatting, catching up with him as Ella sat in the other room with Lucy. Somehow though the conversation ended up in the direction of Regina, and Gina was suspecting Emma wouldn’t be a far behind topic.

“What do you mean she’s feeling off?”

“I don’t know, she’s just being silly because she thinks Emma doesn’t desire her blah blah.” Gina rolled her eyes and began to take a sip of her coffee.

“What?” Henry said as Gina realised what she said and sat with cup tilted to her mouth and her eyes wide in shock.

“I mean? What? Oh look there’s a rainbow outside.” She pointed out the window flustered.

Henry wasn’t stupid though he wasn’t going to look. Maybe later when his mother left, because rainbows were pretty, if there’s even one there, but this conversation was important.

“Moooooom. Spill.”

“Fine, I guess there’s no going back now.”

“Nope.”

“So?”

“So…”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, your mother loves Emma.” She shrugged.

“And she’s just realising this?”

“I don’t think so?”

“I was going to say that train has been a long time coming.”

“Yeahhhhh.”

“And? Is she going to tell Emma?”

“Have you met your mother?”

“Shockingly, yes I have.”

“Yes well, you know she isn’t going to tell her then.”

“But why?”

“She’s stupid? I don’t know.”

“But why is she feeling so down?”

“Because she thinks being a grandma means being old means being undesirable, even though I’ve told her she’s ridiculous.”

“Well… how do we make her realise she is being ridiculous?”

“Oh Henry, the only way that is going to happen if your blonde mother miraculously tells her she loves her first.”

“Then that’s what we do.”

“Now Henry, You know if I was your other mother I’d be telling you off for meddling.”

“But you’re not my other mother.” He smirked as he drank his own coffee, continuing to smirk with his eyes as they kept contact with Gina’s.

“Exactly.” She smirked in return.

“So what’s the plan?”

-

“When did Gina get here?” Emma asked.

“We arrived back in this realm and came straight here, 15 minutes ago at most.”

“Oh. I didn’t even know you left.”

“It was just sort of a spontaneous thought earlier.”

“Alright, well I’m glad you went, I’ve missed her.”

“Yes, that is quite clear.” Regina said jealousy laced in her tone and Emma not really picking up on it. Though she senses something was off but she wasn’t sure what she was sensing, so, she let it go.

“Do you want to come out with us for drinks later?” Emma asked Regina.

“I don’t know.” Regina was unsure, she didn’t know if she could handle this new-found jealousy.

“Come on Regina it will be fun.” And Emma smiled that smile at her, the really bright one where her eyes light up and can just persuade Regina to do almost anything.

“Okay I’ll come with you.” Regina said this time with a slight smile on her face, momentarily forgetting that she and Emma won’t be the only ones there.

“Perfect! It wouldn’t be the same without you there, Regina.” She moved her hand over to Regina’s arm to convey her sincerity through a gentle touch. Regina looked down to the hand on her arm before covering said hand with her own free hand and then looking up into Emma’s eyes.

“Right.”

-

“Cheers!” The three of them said clinking their glasses together before downing the shots in their hands. Each of their pulling their own faces at the burn as they swallowed but neither of them commenting on the fact.

“It’s so good to be with you guys again.” Gina said.

“We haven’t had this much fun in so long.”

“Yeah feels like forever!” Emma chimed in.

*queue cloudy fog flashback sequence*

It had been a long time since the three of them last had a girl’s night out together. There had been a curse of course, but even before that, they hadn’t gone out for months. All of them being too busy or something. Really, they weren’t busy, Emma was just freaking out and it lasted a while. Now she’s over that, it had been a long time since what happened with Gina that she just decided to move forward and not dwell on it.

One night in days gone by when they were having a lovely evening together the thing happened. They never talk about the thing, between them or with anybody outside of their triangle. They were having a night cap at Regina’s house, basically they went home to drink more after the bar closed. Regina was the first of the three to fall asleep unable to stay awake any longer which left Emma and Gina to fend for themselves.

So, whilst Regina was on the couch snoozing away having not made it up the stairs before she fell into dreamland, Emma and Gina were giggling, drinking and shushing themselves in the kitchen.

“Sooo Em-ma. You never did tell me why you didn’t go through with marrying hook.” Obviously, she said it a lot more slurred and understandable than this, but I’m paraphrasing so you can get the gist of what happened.

“Nothing to tell.” Emma mumbled as she snatched the bottle of wine from Gina’s hand and chugging a good amount of the now half full bottle. Gina seeing Emma almost drink the whole thing by herself pulled the bottle away from the blonde’s lips with a “Hey hey hey.” Emma looked at her in the eyes feeling so betrayed and pouting about the bottle being taken from her. “Sharesies.” Gina said.

Gina didn’t take a drink though, having seen something in the blondes eyes, but not being able to figure it out with how drunk she was right then. “So come on, you might as well tell me.”

“I swear there’s nothing to tell.” Emma practically squeaked out.

“The pitch of your voices suggests that somebody is fibbing. Come on it’s just me. Tell me.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She conceded figuring it was better to tell someone she trusted and it would be good to get it off her chest just once.

“Yes!” Gina put the bottle down giving the blonde her full attention.

“I don’t know where to start.”

“The important bit is good.”

“The important bit?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“Well, I guess the important bit is basically,” she paused before sighing, “I don’t love him, I love someone else.”

“What?! Who?!” Gina was ecstatic. She knew the pirate wasn’t good for her and she was glad Emma finally came to her senses and realised that.

“Ha, that I can’t tell you.”

“Why nawttt, Emmmmaaaa, come onnnnn.”

Apparently, the alcohol had just made Emma’s filter fail because she just blurted out, “Regina.” Before opening her eyes wide having realised what she just said. _Shit._

“We talked about this Emma, call me Gina.”

“What?”

“Yeah you can’t have two Regina’s around so call me Gi— Wait.” Gina looked at Emma, really looked at her, squinted her eyes, and tilted her head, the whole shebang.

“Noooooooooo.”

Emma didn’t answer as she grabbed the bottle and started to down what was remaining, which was an impressive quest because there was a lot! Gina didn’t even bat an eye she just stared at Emma in shock with her mouth open.

“Wait. Does that mean you like me?”

Emma hadn’t yet finished swallowing the very last bit of liquid remaining in the bottle and she was so surprised at the question she choked and sprayed the wine off to the side then continuing to have a coughing fit; patting her chest to try and calm her throat down.

“What,” – **cough** – “gave,” – **cough –** “you that,” – **cough** – “Idea?”

“Well gee Emma, I don’t know if you have noticed, but if you look at me reaaaaally closely, tell me, who do you see?”

“I see you.”

“Emma. You aren’t this stupid. I mean I know you are _stupid,_ but I didn’t think you were _this_ stupid.”

“Heeeeey, don’t be mean.”

“Then don’t be stupid.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!” Emma coughed one final time, finally getting control of her breathing. “I see Regina.”

“Bingo!”

“But you’re not Regina.”

“Aren’t I?”

“Gina how many tiiiimes. You are totally different.”

“Hmmm.”

“You are, I’m not getting into this again with you, you know you are different stop fishing for compliments.”

“ _Fiiiine.”_

“Good.”

“But seriously, I am basically Regina – I know I’m not, stop trying to interrupt – but look at me, I am her, technically.”

“But you’re not her. You’re different, you’re my friend.”

“Regina is your friend.”

“ _Yeeees_ she is. But she’s also...” How could she describe Regina, there were no words, when she thought of Regina so many feelings came rushing that there isn’t a name for it, no, actually, there is a name, it’s simply Regina. “… She’s just Regina, I can’t explain it.”

Gina nodded slowly, “Well honestly, I’m kind of offended.” She joked.

“What? Why?” Emma tilted her head confused, like a puppy.

“I mean, _obviously_ , I am the better of the two of us,” She lifted her hands up and stroked them down her body saying, “Clearly.” Emma smirked.

“Yes, you are very attractive.”

“See.”

“Yes but, looks aren’t only the things that get to me about Regina.”

“Yeah yeah blah blah.”

“I’m sorry.” The blonde said as she rested her head on her hand, looking at Gina with a kind smile on her mouth and in her eyes.

Gina smiled back at her, not offended in the slightest, just happy her friend realised her true feelings.

“Well, what are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing? It’s Regina. She doesn’t feel anything like that for me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“What that _means_ is…”

“Isssss….?”

“Is, that I was once a part of Regina. I know what she feels. I know who she feels things for.”

“And?”

Gina rolled her eyes. “Emma. For god sake. She feels… for you.”

“She feels what?”

“Emma don’t make me slap you I swear I will do it.”

“But… I don’t understand.” No, she understands the words Gina was saying to her, she just couldn’t wrap her head around Regina possibly feeling the same.

“Emma, I swear,” She lifted her hand in mock slapping position - she wasn’t really going to slap her though calm down.

“No, I understand what you’re saying, I just don’t understand Regina feeling those feelings for me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m me?”

“You’re pretty great from what I can gather.” Gina winked at the blonde.

“Stop flirting with me.”

“But it’s so fun.”

“It is, but we are having a serious conversation.”

“Meh.” Gina said.

“So… don’t you have those feelings too?”

“Ohhhh don’t you start pulling that now.”

“What it’s true! Don’t you feel what Regina feels? At least up until you two split?”

“You’d think so wouldn’t you?”

“Well… yeah?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t feel _nothing._ ”

“Righttt and what does that mean?”

“I feel attraction, but only attraction, luckily Regina kept all those other feelings for you; I couldn’t be dealing with that thank god.”

“Heeeey.”

“I don’t mean you silly, I mean, I’m not interested in finding someone to commit to, I just want to have fun for a while.”

“I see.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Emma piped up with, “So you feel attraction huh?” She raised her eyebrow as she asked.

“Emma, who’s the one flirting now?”

“There’s nothing wrong with a bit of flirting between friends.”

“Sure.”

“So?”

“Yes, I feel attraction.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Yes, it’s handy to know these little bits of information.” Gina laughed which then cause Emma to laugh.

“So,” Gina continued talking, “Aside from the _feely_ feelings, you feel attraction to Regina, correct?”

Emma only nodded in response.

“Well then, you must be attracted to me.”

“One could make that distinction.”

“Mhm.”

“But purely attraction.”

“Yes, yes I get it.”

Emma laughed.

“I think we could help each other out here.”

“How so?”

“Well you see, I need a… let’s say… itch scratching… it’s been a loooong time.”

“Mhmmm…”

“And you want to be with, in some capacity, Regina.”

“Well yeah, but it’s not the same.”

“No, it’s not, but, I could scratch your Regina itch, even if it’s just a little.”

“You could.” Only the attraction part would be scratched, but it’s better than nothing. Though, had Emma been sober right now, or had the both of them been sober even, they wouldn’t be doing this. But they’re not sober, their inhibitions have loosened immensely. So, who would it hurt?

“See, we’d be helping each other that.”

“Helping.”

“It’s practically a business arrangement.”

“You make it sound so sexy.”

“I know, I have my ways.”

Emma laughed before looking towards the living room seeing Regina sleeping on the couch then frowning. Gina put her hand under Emma’s chin and pulled her to face her.

“Just for tonight, let me help you feel better.” She pulled Emma to her, their bodies pressed together leaving no space between them.

“O-okay.” Emma barely got out before Gina pulled her into an intense kiss.

I’m sure you can imagine where they ended up that evening.

*queue cloudy fog taking us back to the present*

It was never mentioned again after that. There wasn’t any need for it to be mentioned, it was just two friends helping each other and nothing more. Plus, Gina ended up going back to her own realm and then found someone to marry and they were cursed so there was really no possible way it could’ve come up. Oh well.

The girls had found their own booth at the back of the bar away from prying eyes, at least that is what Regina said when she found the table. They had barely been sat there for a minute or two when the music started playing and the disco lights lit up the dancefloor.

Gina was mid drink when it happened and she started hitting Emma on the arm, in a friendly way, as if to say, _oh my gooood_ , but without words, as she didn’t have access to them.

“Gina!” Emma pulled her arm away, checking for bruises that she knew wouldn’t be there, she was just teasing, it’s what they did.

“Oh, shush it wasn’t that hard.” Gina said having finished her drink before pulling on the arm she had previously been hitting and along with-it Emma onto the dance floor, refusing to dance alone. She knew Emma would ask Regina along on her way so Gina didn’t mention it.

“Regina, come on, dance with us.” Emma put her hand on Regina’s to get her attention and Regina seemed a little dazed.

Regina shook her head back to attention as she realised that her other half was pulling Emma out of the booth and the blonde was trying to get her attention.

“Sorry what?”

“Come dance with us.”

“Oh no I can’t.”

“Sure, you can.”

“There’s people here.”

“Yes, there is, but so are we.”

“Emma –“

“Regina, please.” Emma gave her one of those bloody beautiful eye stares again, so obviously she gave in.

“Okay.”

Emma followed Gina’s lead and pulled on Regina’s arm to get her out the booth. The other brunette having let go of the blonde and was now dancing in the middle of the floor with the crowd, waiting for her companions.

Regina wasn’t quite sure how she ended up with Emma in front of her grinding against her, but she wasn’t going to complain. Nope. Definitely zero complaints. She swayed her hips along with Emma’s as she had zoned out on the music.

She suddenly felt some move behind her and wrap their arms around her waist as they joined in on this dancing, swaying, grinding, practically humping, train that was supposed to be just Emma and Regina. She was about to turn around and unleash the wrath of hell on whoever dared to do such a thing but when she turned her head she realised it was just Gina and she relaxed into it a little more.

This should be very uncomfortable, it was basically herself humping herself, but honestly, she didn’t care, it was quite nice. She felt the hands that were resting on her stomach move off of her and further forward, effectively squishing Regina further against Emma and sandwiching her between the three of them and then putting those hands on the blonde’s stomach. Again, this should feel wrong, but who are we kidding, she was really, _really_ liking what was happening. She watched as Emma looked over her shoulder to see who had joined and smirked before continuing.

She wrapped her arms fully around Emma herself now, joining the other pair of hands on Emma. She moved her head towards the blonde’s shoulder, burying her face into her neck. Not doing anything, just tilting her head and burying her nose into the hair that resided there. The scents were overwhelming and her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Emma felt Regina’s nose nuzzle into her hair and into her neck and she closed her eyes, she attempted to remove whatever possible distance was between them and tipped her head back to rest on the brunettes shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the other woman keep her head in her own shoulder, hoping she didn’t remove it.

Gina watched this little display and smirked. _Here we go._ She figured now was as good a time as any to give the girls a little shove in the right direction.

She moved her hands up over Regina’s and held them tightly. She moved her own head towards Regina’s and said into her ear, “Trust me.” Regina was confused but Gina couldn’t see that, she guessed she would be but there were more important things to do. She gave the side of Regina’s head a kiss to reassure her and moved her hands, now holding Regina’s slowly, further up Emma’s body until they rested just under Emma’s breasts.

Emma opened her eyes instantly as she felt hands gently graze the underside of her boobs. She thought she was hallucinating for a moment until she felt the hands there move a tad higher until she was absolutely sure the hands were most definitely pressing firmly where underneath.

She tilted her head to the left, finding Regina’s ear and whispered her name breathlessly, “Regina.” At which she felt the head next to her move back slowly so that she was no longer smelling the blonde’s hair. However she didn’t go very far as she caught the blondes eyes looking at her so intensely. Their faces were barely inches apart until Emma moved her head forward ever so slightly, stroking her nose softly against Regina’s. They remained in the position, neither of them moving. Gina behind them rolled her eyes and she once again picked up the brunettes hands, only this time, she wasn’t holding back. She rested those hands directly onto the blonde’s breasts and then she left them there, moving her hands back to Emma’s stomach, stroking gently.

The second Emma felt hands touching her breasts she closed her eyes and moaned as she blindly stroked her nose against Regina’s once more. “Regina.” She said with equal lacking breath. This time however the brunette responded with a name in return. “Emma.” Regina was unaware that Gina had actually left her hands there on their own and that the stroking that she had started to do was completely of her own accord.

Emma arched her back pushing her breasts further into the brunette’s hands and only then did she lift her own hands and put them on top of the ones on said breasts. She had opened her eyes again as she did this and she watched the realisation appear across Regina’s face, now aware that her hands are not in fact covered by Gina’s but now by Emma’s. She saw her gulp nervously and licked her lips.

Suddenly a glass smashed across the room breaking them out of their trance, realising that they were not actually alone, Regina removed her hands from Emma’s chest and tried to step backwards out of the sandwich she was in. Only Regina realised that she was in fact in a sandwich and the only way out was left or right, so she picked a side and stepped away running her hand through her hair and staring at the two women in front of her. Her face flushed as she looked at Gina’s face then to Emma’s and back and forth once more.

“I’m just – gonna -,” Regina pointed toward the bathroom and unable to finish her sentence just left the pair on the dancefloor, practically running to the safety of a stall inside the room and locking it so that she had a moment to herself to breath and realise what almost just happened.

-

Regina slammed open the door of the bathroom making the women in there who were touching up their make-up jump out of their skin. Regina was hoping the bathroom was empty and growled because it wasn’t. She stared at the women for a second before pointing to the door and saying, “Out.” It was not a request.

The women were scared enough of her in that moment from the look in her eyes that they didn’t even hesitate and gathered their things as they briskly walked out the room not once looking back.

Regina took a deep breath and slowly walked across the room so that she was standing in front of the mirror and just stared at her reflection. She was breathing heavily and was having trouble controlling it. She took a few deep breathes and slowly her breathing because to calm ever so slightly. She closed her eyes to get a grasp on her feelings and as she was trying to do that the door slammed open again.

Regina was suddenly feeling sorry for scaring the girls who were previously in the bathroom by slamming the door because she jumped out of her skin just now also.

She turned her head and opened her eyes about to yell at whoever it was that made her jump but her breath hitched in her throat because standing there before her was Emma with her beautiful eyes, her beautiful face, her beautiful hair – I’m going to stop now, you get the point.

“Emma.” She sighed.

“Regina. Are you okay?” Emma slowly moved closer to Regina.

“Yes. No. Yes. Yes, I’m fine.”

“I’ve been around you enough to know that your fine never means fine.” Emma leaned her hip against the sink and stared at Regina as the brunette woman kept her gaze focused on the mirror and her reflection in front of her. Not once daring to look at the blonde in case she had a meltdown.

Regina sighed.

“Regina,” Emma moved closer to her, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Emma moved closer yet again and Regina’s breathing increased once again to the state it was when she entered the bathroom. “Please tell me.”

“Emma.” She sighed yet again.

“I don’t – I can’t – I just don’t know how. What I’m feeling is probably stupid and it makes no sense.”

“Your feelings are never stupid.” Emma lifted her hand to rest on Regina’s arm. Regina leaned in to the warmth and looked at the hand on her arm. She lifted her own hand and rested it on top of Emma’s. “Emma.”

“Regina, please.” Her other hand lifted up to push Regina’s hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear so that she could see her face.

“I’m sorry for taking advantage of you.”

Emma shook her head, “What? Regin-“

“When my hands were –“ She gestured with her hands, “You know.”

“You weren’t taking advantage of me Regina.” She guided Regina’s face with her finger by her chin so that she was looking at her instead of looking into the mirror. “I promise.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment until it got too intense for Regina and she closed hers.

“Regina talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Tell me why you are upset.”

“I just –“

“It’s not because you thought you took advantage of me. You know if I wasn’t into what was happening I would have put a stop to it. You know that. You know how stubborn I can be sometimes. If I don’t want something then it’s not going to happen, nor will I let it. So, tell me what’s really wrong because I don’t believe you.”

“I –“ In that moment Regina was tired of holding what she was feeling in. Not about what just happened right now, though that played a big part in it. But how she’s been feeling a lot recently and that was the main thing that was wrong with her and her feelings for Emma were overwhelming her because she couldn’t act upon them knowing how undesirable to her she probably is.

“I – I feel old.”

Emma was confused. This is not what she expected. “What?” She asked for clarification knowing she was telling the truth.

“You heard what I said.” Regina grumbled.

“Yes I did, but I wasn’t expecting _that_ to be what’s wrong with you.”

A frown appeared on the brunette’s face, “Why? Because I’ve been old for a long time so I should just accept it?”

“Regina stop you are being ridiculous.”

“You just said my feelings aren’t ridiculous.” Regina glared at her then.

“And they aren’t, but you aren’t old so it makes no sense.”

“I am older than you.”

“Yes but –“

“I’m a grandmother.”

“So am –“

“Don’t say ‘so are you’ because it’s not the same.” She shook her head.

“Would you stop interrupting me woman?”

Regina didn’t speak then, she just looked sad.

“You are not old. Maybe you are _old-er_ sure. But that doesn’t make you old.”

“I feel old though. I am not desirable anymore.”

“Desirable?”

“Yes.” Regina sighed.

“Regina that is –“, She didn’t want to say ridiculous again, even though it was, “Look at you.” Emma glanced down checking out Regina’s entire body.

“I don’t want to.” She closed her eyes.

“Regina.” Emma lifted her hand to cup the brunette’s cheek. “ _You_. Are _not_. Undesirable.”

“But –“

“But nothing. You are beautiful. You are sexy. You are…” Emma sighed, “Magnificent.”

Regina made eye contact with Emma again for the first time in a while.

“Emma.”

“Please don’t disagree with me.”

“I just –“

“You are so desirable.” There was a pause momentarily, “I desire you.”

“You – You do?”

“Yes. Very much. Even if you don’t feel the same way back. I still desire you.” Emma revealed.

Regina turned her who body so that she was facing Emma now. Emma’s arms falling away from her as she did so. She moved closer to Emma though and they were so close now that the front of their bodies were brushing each other’s. Both of them able to feel the other woman breathing.

Regina didn’t know what to say now. She lifted her own hand this time and gently, hesitantly, cupped Emma’s cheek. “Emma.” Desire laced her voice.

The door of the bathroom slammed open again only this time neither of them flinched, they both just yelled, “Get out.” Neither of them moving away from the stare they find themselves in with each other.

“Hey listen you don’t own the bathro-“ Regina forced her eyes away from Emma, refusing to move her hand however, and gave a murderous glare to the person who interrupted them, “I said. Get. Out.” They gulped then and left the bathroom, shivering from the terrified feeling that went through her body.

Her eyes moved back to Emma now. The blonde her sole focus. She stroked her cheek with her thumb and moved her face slightly closer to Emma. Testing the waters to see if the blonde would flinch away from her, but she never did.

Emma moved closed to Regina bringing their bodies flush against each other; the both of them shivering in pleasure. She followed Regina’s lead and moved her head closer to the brunette’s. They didn’t kiss yet though. Their foreheads met first and they each delicately brushed their noses together.

“Regina. If your plan is to kiss me right now and you don’t do it I sw-“ She didn’t have chance to finish what she was saying because Regina took _her_ breath away this time by capturing her lips with her own. Emma’s hand found its way onto the back of Regina’s head so that she could pull the woman as close to her as humanely possible then tangled her fingers in the soft locks as she did so.

Regina pulled her head back slightly just to check that this was okay with Emma, “Is this okay?”

“More than.” Emma pulled her back to her lips and Regina turned their bodies so that she was pressing Emma back against the sink. Emma wasn’t having this though and she flipped their positions so that Regina was pressed against it instead. Regina groaned as her lower back hit the edge. From pain or pleasure she couldn’t tell you. Both? Both is good.

Emma was worried she had hurt the brunette though and pulled away from her lips, “Did I hurt you?” She caught her eyes.

“A little but it’s okay. I like it rough.” Emma’s eyes filled with even more desire at that statement. She used her hand to rub the spot that Regina had hit the sink with for a second before picking the brunette woman up and setting her down on the ledge where there was space for her to sit. She got as close as possible and Regina wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist. The blonde tilted Regina’s head back so that she could kiss, lick, suck, do all the things, to her loves neck. Emma bit down and Regina moaned out loud whilst arching her back and tightening her legs grip on Emma. “Emma, oh my god.” Regina’s hand found it’s way to Emma’s head, just resting on her hair until the blonde bit again and her hand automatically tangled tightly into her hair.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Emma breathed against her neck.

“Me too.” She gasped out in response when Emma licked her neck and moved her hands to rest on the woman’s breasts.

They continued to make out in this position for another 5 minutes until the door slammed yet again, as if they weren’t in the privacy of their own home or something, and Emma groaned and reluctantly pulled away from the brunette.

Regina wasn’t having it though, having not noticed anyone had walked in, she pulled Emma back to kiss her until she heard someone speak to them.

“Well it’s about bloody time! do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to get your heads out of your asses.” Gina said.

Regina growled as Emma pulled away from her and she hopped off the sink whilst smoothing out her clothes and her hair with Emma doing the same next to her. She gave Gina an annoyed glare whilst her other half returned it with an amused one.

“So, tell me Emma, who’s the better kisser?” She winked at Emma teasingly and Emma laughed and ran a hand through her own hair.

Regina was confused. “What do you mean? You haven’t kissed how is she supposed to know that?”

Gina and Emma both went wide eyed before they realised that Regina didn’t actually know about that time they had together. Regina looked back and forth between the pair as they were both silent until an invisible lightbulb appeared above her head.

“Wait a minute.”

“Regina.” Emma said but didn’t get the chance to finish.

“You two?”

“It was only once.” Gina added.

“It? “What is _It?”_

“Well…” Emma stood beside the pair silently. She didn’t know what to say.

“We may have dabbled in intercourse once, or twice.”

“ _Gina_.” Emma growled.

“Okay it was once, but it was multiple times in the one night.”

“Stop! I don’t want to hear it.”

“Regina –“ Emma tried again to add something.

“How could you do this to me.”

“We didn’t do anything to you.” Gina replied.

“You know how I feel about Emma.”

“Yes, and I know how Emma feels about you.”

“And you still did… _It._ ”

“Regina, you weren’t together and neither of you were going to act upon your feelings. Plus, we were extremely drunk.”

“Still.”

“Still nothing. What we did is not going to affect you two idiots being together. It was just sex.”

“Just sex with my Emma.”

“ _Your_ Emma.”

Regina didn’t want it to sound like she owned Emma at all. It’s just she really loved her and she wasn’t comfortable with her being with someone that wasn’t her.

“I – No, she’s not my Emma.” She looked at Emma, “I’m sorry. You’re not a _thing_ to own. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s okay Regina. I want you to be mine too.”

The door to the bathroom slammed again, the same person from before coming it only this time getting double Regina being annoyed at them.

“Get. _OUT._ ” They never had the chance to say anything this time before scattering out the door and heading for the men’s room to avoid having to encounter their wrath again.

When the door closed again Emma gently grabbed onto Regina’s hands and held them tightly, not wanting to let her go. “Regina. Please listen to me. It was just sex. It meant nothing.”

“But I was right there.”

“Yes, but I was fragile. It was after I called of the wedding. And I didn’t want to ruin anything we had by having you think I was using you to rebound or even worse, what if you didn’t like me back.”

“But-“

“No. No buts, I slept with her because I love you.”

“ _Wow._ That’s the first time I’ve ever heard an excuse like that I must admit it – wait. You love me?” Hope flashed in Regina’s eyes.

“Okay maybe I phrased that wrong. I just. I wanted to experience what it would be like to be with you, even if it wasn’t you. Agh,” She shook her head, ”It doesn’t make any sense now but when we were drunk it made so much sense. But Regina.” She moved closer,” I love you. I don’t want her. Ever.”

“Wow, now I am offended.” Gina jumped in.

Emma looked over and glared at her.

“Sorry.”

“I love you too, Emma.” Regina pressed her forehead to Emma’s and closed her eyes.

“Right, now that that’s settled can we move on please?” Gina clapped her hands together in finality as she asked.

Regina glared at her and moved away from Emma to stand in front of her. “If you so much as touch Emma again I will never forgive you.”

“Dear, if you think she would ever choose me over you, you are sorely mistaken.” Gina smiled at her in warmth.

“Yes… well… just so we know.” Regina sniffed.

“Yes. We do. And don’t worry. I have my eye set on an old friend.” Gina winked.

“Oh?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you, you may steal her away.”

“Her?”

“Yes.”

“Just tell me. I have Emma I’m not going to do anything.” _Maybe a little date sabotage but that’s about it, Gina doesn’t need to know that though._

“Fine. Maleficent.”

Regina’s eyes lit up.

“I see.” A web of possibilities floating through her mind.

“Don’t.”

“What?” Regina acted all innocent.

“I can see some sweet revenge brewing in your mind and I am not approving of it.”

“Me? Revenge? Never.”

“Regina I swear –“

“Calm down I’m just teasing. Just go and find who you’re looking for.”

Gina lifted her finger to say something but restrained herself and instead just booped Regina’s nose. “Okay.”

“Good.” Regina moved away to stand next to Emma.

Gina walked to the door of the bathroom about to exit before she turned around and unsurely asked, “So we are okay right?” She didn’t want to even think about them all not being friends anymore.

“Yes.” Both Emma and Regina said in unison and then both looked towards each other and grinned.

Gina rolled her eyes and exited the room, leaving the two love birds to themselves once more.

“I thought she was married?” Emma enquired.

“That wasn’t working out for her I’m afraid.”

“Can’t say I blame her, Robin is dull in every realm.” Jealousy over remembering her Regina with this realm’s Robin was apparent on her face. Regina grinned knowingly and kissed her cheek. “You have me now.”

Emma coughed no acknowledging that topic and instead changing it said, “If you have some revenge planned,” Emma said, “I will happily help you.” Emma stroked Regina’s nose with her own.

“I think I can forgive her. After all she helped us out.”

“Good.” Emma pecked Regina on her lips.

“Pranks however, are not off the table.” Regina grinned.

Emma laughed in response, “This is why I love you.” Regina’s heart filled with warmth and she let go of all the doubt and sadness that had been weighing on her for the past god knows how long now and she pulled Emma in to hug her and bury her face into her shoulder.

“Do you feel better now?”

Regina hummed.

“Less old? Less undesirable?” Regina moved her head so that she could make eye contact with Emma.

“No.” Emma frowned.

“I still feel old, because I am, that’s not going to change.” Regina lifted her hand to stroke Emma’s cheek. “However, I will gladly grow old as long as I have you.”

A tear reached Emma’s eye at that. “That was so cheesy.”

Regina stroked the tear away before it had chance to stain Emma’s cheek. “I know.” Emma rested her forehead against Regina’s once again.

“I’ll gladly grow old with you too.”

They kissed then, the passion building up between them. Regina halted the kissing before it went any further and they once again almost have sex in the bathroom.

“How about we take this home?”

“Yes, please.” Regina grinned before waving her hand and they disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate a review if you have the time <3


End file.
